A problem is that for each asset a large amount of raw data may be generated and that the analysis and further processing of these raw data into actionable data that can be handled by operators in production operation control centers is a time consuming activity and/or may require significant computing performance and/or input from expert teams and/or automated expert systems.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate this problem and to provide an efficient method for converting raw reservoir depletion, production and/or production equipment performance data into actionable data.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an efficient method for converting raw reservoir depletion, production and/or production equipment performance data into actionable data in a consistent and efficient manner, and such that data surveillance software may be used and operated in one or only a few central data surveillance centers, which may be operated on a substantially continuous basis.